


Roter Sand

by Wintermeer



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alpträume, M/M, Sehnsucht, Vulkan (Planet)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermeer/pseuds/Wintermeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Enterprise wurde zerstört und Kirk und seine Crew befinden sich nun wider Willen als Gäste auf dem Planeten Vulkan.<br/>Und je länger dieser Aufenthalt dauert, desto schlechter geht es Kirk damit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roter Sand

Sand, nichts als staubtrockener roter Sand.  
Er wirbelt in feurigen Schwaden umher und ich kann kaum etwas erkennen. Schwer atmend halte ich den Arm vor die Stirn, um meine Augen gegen die Sonne abzuschirmen. Die trockene Hitze dringt bis in den innersten Kern meines Körpers vor. Ein Gefühl, als ob sie mich jeden Moment verschlingt. Von innen zerreißt und den letzten kläglichen Rest von mir bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennt. Ich keuche erstickt.

Eine Gestalt taucht vor mir in einiger Entfernung auf.  
Die Silhouette flackert, wird immer wieder von den sandigen Böen umschlossen, so dass sie für mich fast unsichtbar wird. Ich kneife die tränenden Augen zusammen. Kann nicht erkennen, ob sie auf mich zukommt oder sich entfernt, doch ich verspüre den unbändigen Drang zu laufen, in ihre Richtung zu stürzen, aus Angst, sie könne mich plötzlich ganz verschwinden und mich zurück lassen. Allein, hier in dieser sengenden Hitze, mit brennendem Herzen. Doch der Sand hält meine Füße fest. Packt mich mit eiserner Hand an den Knöcheln. Keine Chance.

Wieder flackert die Silhouette in der heißen Luft. Jetzt kann ich es sehen. Sie entfernt sich, verschmilzt ganz langsam mit der Farbe der Umgebung. Nichts als der roten Hölle. Mein Mund öffnet sich, doch meine Zunge ist taub und sandig. Trocken vor Durst und aus meiner Kehle kommt nicht mehr als ein klägliches Krächzen. Doch ich kann das Wort in meinem Kopf hören. Den Namen, den mein Mund nicht auszurufen fähig ist.  
Spock.

Und sogleich erkenne ich die Gestalt in der Ferne plötzlich.  
Blassblauer Stoff auf seinem Rücken. Meine Augen krallen sich daran fest. Ein Blau, das mich an Wasser erinnert, an die Frische eines Regens. An Leben. Sogleich brennt mein Herz noch heißer vor Verlangen. Ich strecke verzweifelt die Hand aus, versuche noch einmal seinen Namen zu rufen, doch der Sturm schluckt mein Stöhnen und ich muss tatenlos zusehen, wie sich der dunkle Schopf immer weiter von mir entfernt.

Ich sterbe!  
Ich sterbe, siehst du das nicht?  
Fühlst du es nicht?  
Dreh dich um!  
Dreh dich um, du Bastard, schreit es in meinem Kopf, doch nichts geschieht. Er hat sich abgewandt, verlässt mich endgültig. Für immer.  
Und Ich kann nichts tun, als ihm dabei zuzusehen. Mein Atem versagt, zu heiß ist die Luft, die meine Lungen aufnehmen sollen. Zitternd falle ich auf die Knie. Etwas in mir zerbricht. Löst sich lautlos auf und hinterlässt ein schmerzendes Loch in meiner Brust. Ein neuerlicher tosender Sandsturm erhebt sich und verschlingt Spocks verschwindende Gestalt endgültig.

 

Schweißgebadet wache ich auf.  
Als ich mich aufsetze, rebelliert jeder Muskel in meinem Körper. Die Traumbilder der Nacht sind verschwommen, da ist nur ein Gefühl. Ein zerrendes, nagendes Gefühl, das mir den letzten Nerv raubt. Ich schiebe es beiseite und stehe auf. Je länger ich hier bin, umso mehr habe ich das Gefühl, den Verstand zu verlieren. Dieser Planet erschöpft mich. Es ist zu heiß, zu trocken, zu wenig zu tun. Ich fühle mich nutzlos. 

Und wieder habe ich das brennende Verlangen zu verschwinden. Weg von all dem Sand, der Hitze und den Vulkaniern. Ich ertrage ihre Gesichter nicht mehr, die Art zu sprechen, sich zu bewegen, schon allein ihre Kleidung. Sie ist mir fremd. Sie stößt mich ab.  
Ich gehöre nicht hier her. Ich gehöre in den Weltraum. Sterne, Planeten, unendliche Weiten.  
Hier zu sein ist falsch. Jede Minute quält mich, denn ich spüre deutlich, wie ich mich verändere. Sie verändern mich. Ich verliere mich und ich verliere ihn. 

Sie nehmen ihn mir weg, ich kann es fühlen.

Ihre Klauen greifen nach ihm, manipulieren ihn. Es macht mich rasend, doch ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Ich habe versucht auf ihn zuzugehen, doch ich glaube, sein Widerstand zerbricht. Schon jetzt, nach diesen wenigen Wochen haben wir uns einander völlig entfremdet. Er hat sich immer mehr von mir abgewandt, seit er wieder hier ist. Mein Herz tobt vor Eifersucht. Sie haben kein Recht, ihn mir wegzunehmen. Er ist mein Offizier, er gehört zu mir. Sie hatten ihre Chance vor langer Zeit und haben sie verspielt. Sie waren es, die ihn haben gehen lassen. Die sogar erleichtert waren, so ein wertloses Halbblut los zu sein.

Ich schlurfe ins Bad und sehe mein braungebranntes Gesicht im Spiegel an.  
Er gehört jetzt mir! Meine Faust schlägt auf das steinerne kleine Waschbecken. Schmerz. Ich schließe die Augen und atme tiefer. Der Schmerz in meiner Hand vernebelt mir einen kostbaren Moment den Verstand. Zeit zu atmen. Zeit um zurückzufinden, zurückzufinden in die Wirklichkeit.

Niemals habe ich mich so hilflos gefühlt wie jetzt. Wie hier auf dem Vulkan. Ich bin ein Nichts. Ein Gast, genau wie die anderen meiner Crew – mit dem Unterschied, dass es ihnen hier einigermaßen zu gefallen scheint. Doch ich fühle mich fehl am Platz und allein. Niemals auf dem Schiff habe ich mich derart verlassen gefühlt. Betrogen.

Fetzen des Alptraumes kristallisieren sich plötzlich glasklar vor meinen Augen, als der Schmerz nachlässt.  
Spock, der geht. Der mich verlässt. Wie ich auf seinen Rücken starre, auf seinen blassen Hals und das pechschwarze Haar. Wie ich ihn wortlos anflehe, sich zu mir umzudrehen, hoffe, dass er meine Gedanken hört. Doch nichts. Unsere Verbindung ist durchtrennt. Das Band, das uns einst verband gerissen. 

Und wieder flackert Verzweiflung in mir auf, als ich endlich unter die Dusche trete.  
Ich stelle das Wasser auf die kälteste Stufe, doch es scheint mir immer noch nicht kalt genug. Es kühlt mich nicht ab. Es löscht nicht meine Wut, meine brennende Verzweiflung und das unbändige Verlangen nach einem Mann, den ich dabei bin, für immer zu verlieren.

 

*

Kurz bevor die Ratssitzung beginnt, betritt schließlich auch Spock neben den anderen Vulkaniern den Saal und nimmt seinen Platz ein.  
Seinen? Pah. Sein Platz ist hier, neben mir, doch er sitzt neben seinem Vater, an der langen Tischreihe mir gegenüber.  
Er trägt ein weißes Gewand, traditionelle, vulkanische Kleidung.  
Nicht Blau. Die Offiziersfarbe. Mein geliebtes Blau. In mir kocht wieder die Wut auf und ich muss die Lippen zusammenpressen um keinen Laut von mir zu geben. Doch die Augen kann ich nicht von ihm losreißen. Sie gehorchen mir nicht mehr, klammern sich verzweifelt an ihn. 

Er sieht aus, als hätte er Gewicht verloren. Seine Augen wirken stumpf. Leblos. Keine Spur vor dem Glanz mehr, den ich glaubte, so gut zu kennen. Kein verheißungsvolles Flackern, kein interessiertes oder manchmal sogar angriffslustiges Funkeln.  
Und seine Haut wirkt noch blasser als immer. Wie ist das möglich, frage ich mich. Meine Haut ist braungebrannt, unnatürlich dunkel, so geht es allen aus der Crew. Doch seine ist makellos. Feinstes Porzellan. Kein Parfum einer Frau hat mich je so gequält wie der Duft dieser Haut. Seitdem ich hier bin verfolgt, er mich in meinen Träumen. Alpträumen. Der Duft vermischt sich mit dem Geruch von Regen. Von Wasser und frischem Grün und versengt mir Herz und Verstand vor Sehnsucht.

McCoy, der zu meiner Linken sitzt, legt die Hand auf meine geballte Faust und beugt sich flüsternd zu mir. »Hör auf damit, Jim. Die Häfte der anwesenden Spitzohren starrt dich schon an. Entspann dich, wir werden das mit Spock regeln.«

»Ach! Und wie?«, presse ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

»D u glaubst doch nicht, dass er freiwillig hier bleibt, wenn wir wieder abzischen?«

Ich schüttle seine Hand ab. »Schau ihn dir doch an! Er ist nicht mehr der Spock, den wir kannten! Die haben ihn beeinflusst, ihn umgedreht.«

»Jim, niemand konnte ihn je beeinflussen.« Er macht eine Pause und fügt dann noch leiser hinzu. »Niemand, außer dir.«

Die Sitzung beginnt und dauert für meinen Geschmack viel zu lange. Ich ertrage es nicht, Spock gegenüber zu sitzen und ihn ansehen zu müssen, doch ich kann nicht anders. Seine Gestalt zieht meinen Blick magisch an. Zweifellos weiß er, dass ich pausenlos zu ihm herüber starre, doch sein Gesicht bleibt versteinert. Er sieht mich nicht an.

Nebenbei bekomme ich mit, dass das neue Schiff endlich auf dem Weg hier her ist. Mein Schiff. Unsere Zeit auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten läuft ab. Ein Teil von mir ist erleichtert und auch meine Crew zappelt aufgeregt auf ihren Plätzen und tuschelt.  
Doch mit dem Ende unseres Aufenthaltes hier nährt sich auch die Entscheidung für Spock.  
Er muss sich nun entscheiden, ob er hier bleibt, oder als mein erster Offizier mit uns zurück auf die neue Enterprise geht.

Als die frohe Botschaft verkündet ist, sieht Spock mich endlich durch den Saal hinweg an. Seine Augen sind leuchtend braun, ich sehe es sogar aus der Entfernung. Doch sein Blick ist unergründlich. Will er tatsächlich so tun, als hätte er seine Entscheidung nicht längst schon getroffen? Es ärgert mich und ich muss mich wieder zurückhalten, nicht über die Tische hinweg zu schreien und eine Antwort von ihm zu verlangen.  
Meine Nerven sind am Ende. Dieser Planet treibt mich in den Wahnsinn.  
Ich stehe auf und verlasse den Raum.  
Alle sehen mir nach. Starren auf meinen Rücken. Ich weiß es. Doch für mich ist die Konferenz vorbei.  
Ich habe erfahren, was ich wissen muss. Mein neues Schiff ist unterwegs und schon in wenigen Tagen werde ich diesen Planeten verlassen und wieder ich selbst sein.  
Mit oder ohne Spock.

Ich kontrolliere meinen Atem auf den Weg zu meinem Quartier, um die Wut zu kontrollieren.  
Warum zur Hölle bin ich so wütend?  
Was lässt mich so verzweifeln?

Die Tür schließt sich hinter mir und ich zwinge mich, ruhig zu werden. Mir dämmert langsam, was mich so toben lässt. Sie zwingen mich zu einer Entscheidung. Zu einer unausweichlichen Entscheidung, die ich auf dem Schiff weit von mir weg schieben konnte. So weit in die Zukunft, dass ich sie fast vergaß. Das ich mir darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen musste. Doch nun ist genau diese Situation da und ich muss handeln. Und ich fühle mich noch nicht bereit dazu. Es ist zu früh. 

Viel zu früh. Denn ich dachte immer, wenn die Zeit käme, wäre ich bereit. Dann wüsste ich, was ich tun müsse. Ich dachte, wenn es so weit wäre, würde mir Spock schon ein Zeichen geben. Mir die Sache erleichtern. Mich zu entscheiden, ob sich unsere Wege trennen oder nicht.  
Doch nun ist es so weit und er offenbart mir nichts! Er schweigt und geht mir aus dem Weg und ich wünschte, ich könnte genau dies als Zeichen dafür werten, dass ich ihn gehen lassen solle. Doch für mich heißt das gar nichts. Sein Verhalten lässt mich nur verwirrt und ahnungslos zurück.

Ich sehe zur Zimmerdecke hinaus und wünsche mir sehnlichst, jemand würde mir helfen. Mir sagen, was ich tun soll. 

Da öffnet sich hinter mir die Tür und ich höre meinen Namen. Aus den Gedanken gerissen, fahre ich herum und sehe die zierliche Frau vor mir, deren Gesicht mich schon immer zu trösten vermochte. Amanda. Sie lächelt mich freundlich an doch ihn fühle mich unbehaglich. Ertappt. Wie ein Idiot stehe ich vor ihr und schweige, in der Hoffnung, dass sie meine Gedanken nicht erahnen kann.

Sie schreitet lautlos an mir vorbei zum Fenster hinüber und sieht hinaus. Ich kann nichts tun, als ihr zu folgen.

Es dauert einen langen Moment, bis sie endlich spricht. »Weißt du, Jim«, sagt sie, »ich habe meinen Sohn immer geliebt. So wie ich seinen Vater liebe. Spock war für mich der Beweis, dass eine Partnerschaft zwischen einem Menschen und einem Vulkanier existieren kann. Das sie funktionieren kann. Und es tat mir unendlich weh, ihn an die Sternenflotte zu verlieren. Ein Teil von mir wollte ihn zwingen, hier zu bleiben. Wollte ihn zwingen, sich dem Wunsch seines Vaters zu beugen, doch mein Herz wusste, dass ich ihn gehen lassen musste.« Sie schluckt und mir fällt wieder auf, wie menschlich sie doch ist. Wie wenig selbst sie hier her gehört und wie groß das Opfer gewesen sein muss, dass sie aus Liebe erbrachte, um hier auf dem Vulkan zu leben. »Ich musste meinen Sohn ziehen lassen, weil ich wollte, dass er glücklich ist. Wir können einem Vogel nicht aus dem egoistischem Verlangen heraus, ihn für uns zu behalten, die Flügel brechen.« Wieder nimmt sie sich einen Moment Zeit, um nachzudenken. »Und so habe ich ihn gehen lassen und stellte fest, dass es die einzig richtige Entscheidung gewesen ist. Ich habe ihn niemals so glücklich gesehen, wie in den Jahren mit dir. Nicht mal mit Captain Pike.« Jetzt wendet sie sich mir zu und nimmt freundschaftlich meine Hände. »Er braucht dich, Jim. Du musst die Entscheidung treffen, die er nicht treffen kann.«

Ich bin irritiert. »Was soll ich denn tun?«

»Sag ihm, dass er mit euch gehen soll. Dass ihr ihn braucht.« Ihre Augen mich plötzlich fast flehend an. »Sag ihm, dass du ihn brauchst. Er wartet darauf.«

»Hat er das gesagt?«, frage ich skeptisch, doch ich kann nicht verhindern, dass naive Hoffnung in mir aufflackert. Der Geruch von Regen.

Sie lacht leise. »Was glaubst du denn? Ich bin seine Mutter, folglich erzählt er mir gar nichts.« Sie räuspert sich und wird dann wieder ernst. »Doch ich kenne meinen Sohn. Und ich weiß, was er braucht, wonach er sich sehnt. Er wird kaputt gehen, wenn er hier bleibt. Lass nicht zu, dass er sich dem Hohen Rat anschließt. Ich flehe dich an!«

Ich schlucke, doch ich kann nichts darauf erwidern. Ihre Worte hallen in meinem Kopf wieder und ich bin in Versuchung, ihnen einfach Glauben zu schenken, ihnen zu vertrauen. Es wäre so einfach. 

»Ich werde darüber nachdenken«, verspreche ich ihr, doch als sie den Raum verlässt ist meine Entscheidung längst gefallen.

Mir ist plötzlich klar, dass es die ganze Zeit über nur einen Weg für mich gegeben hat. Amanda hat mir nur den Anstoß gegeben, den ich brauchte, um den Weg endlich einzuschlagen.  
Loszulaufen.  
Einem neuen Leben entgegen.  
Einem hoffnungsvollen Leben, einem glücklichen Leben. 

Einem Leben mit Spock, meinem ersten Offizier.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
> [wintermeerstories.com](http://dianawintermeer.blogspot.de/) | [Facebook](http://facebook.com/dianawintermeer/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DianaWintermeer)  
> 


End file.
